


Divine Wing

by The_Exile



Category: Ys Origin (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: ladiesbingo, Gen, Goddesses, Spoilers, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: As they watch Yunica interact with the Twin Elder Trees, they start to realise the true extent of her potential, a power that has nothing to do with classical magic.





	Divine Wing

**Author's Note:**

> for ladies_bingo square 'wild card' - selected 'sanctuaries/safe places' from the prompt list, inspired by song on shuffle 'Roda' from Ys 1 & 2 Chronicles OST

"That tree's always been a sanctuary for you, hasn't it?"

The girl looked around, bemused. She hadn't seen the two Goddesses arrive, they fluttered so softly on silent white wings. Reah inspected the large Roda tree, both physically checking it for any health problems and spiritually communing with it in their ancient, unspoken language. She looked happy as she concentrated, rapt in the task that was a routine part of their duties.

"You know, we seeded and cultivated the Twin Elder Roda Trees to be a lifeline for the entire continent, to spread their roots far and wide, to warn us of any evil they sensed, as well as to purify the very air around them," said Feena, smiling in fond remembrance, "The Roos, too, had taken up the role of messengers, a symbiosis that had begun with them finding the fallen fruit of Roda trees especially delicious, then they began worshipping the fruit and trees, as it gave them visions..."

"Sister, Yunica does not require a lecture on the complete history of Ys," Reah reprimanded, looking up from her task and opening her eyes.

"Oh, it's okay, this is fascinating," said Yunica, "I was gonna do a little reading while I had my picnic anyway. I've not been very good at keeping up with my studies, you see, because, you know..."

"Because they insist on pushing you to use a magic that isn't the talent residing in your soul?" Reah finished off, stroking the girl's head as she flushed and tried to hide her downcast eyes under her thick brown hair. The Goddess firmly moved aside the locks, "I'll have a word with them. They're not teaching the right lessons. By any chance, is your teacher a Fact?"

"Sister, be nice, the Facts aren't all like that," warned Feena, kneeling down next to the blue cloth picnic blanket under the tree's largest bough, "Oh, you have tea? May I pour some for all of us? Why do you always have multiple tea cups, anyway?"

"Oh... I get Roos turn up from nowhere, sometimes. If I don't leave them something, they only pilfer my food," she blushed, "Th... that's not childish, is it, having tea parties with woodland animals?"

"That's an extraordinary gift - see, and it didn't involve classical magic at all. They probably just really like quiet, gentle people hanging around the forest all afternoon," Reah smiled, "It's possible to charm them on a harmonica, you know. I can teach you some tunes they particularly like."

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Yunica's face spread into a broad smile. 

They all helped to spread the plates and cups for the picnic, then sat down to practice the harmonica together. The tests had gone well - the Twins were struggling with the load from the concentrated miasma of evil around Darm Tower, however they were nowhere near close to being damaged by it, only a little scrambled in communications with everywhere else sometimes. Between them, they were perfectly capable of holding the dark energy waves at bay between the holy leylines of their roots. Later, they tried out their technique on a passing Roo, fed him as payment for his participation, then they left so that they could record the data from the trees.

 

They had both noticed it straight away - the amount that Yunica Tovah was unconsciously contributing to the whole process, entering into the trees' psychic link without ever knowing it had happened. The reason she couldn't use magic was solely because her soul was so pure, they knew without a doubt now. That was why she could so effortlessly slip through the trees' wards against evil in her unconscious desire to be closer to those huge, solid, reliable guardians of hers, the place she felt safe and calm. 

There was only one logical conclusion to the chain of events that would happen if they guided her properly, if they kept her on that track. It was a heavy burden to lay on an innocent child but it was increasingly likely to become necessary if things got worse with the situation down below, with the Tower... 

Long ago, there had been a time when only a pure-blooded Eldeeni had been able to inherit a pair of Divine Wings. However, with the advances made in their magic, it had become possible for the wings to be cast off in extreme emergencies, such as the terrible instances when they became corrupted, their light tarnished. The logical extension was to find a way to pass them on to a worthy inheritor, one with the same quality of soul as a trained Eldeeni Goddess.

 

Looking down at the girl who was even now trying in vain to follow a Roo undetected while she was observed by the three other Roos it had casually signalled to keep an eye on her, they both hoped it would never come to this, that she would just be a girl who likes walking in the forest, drinking tea and playing the harmonica, who had a healthy spiritual link to the world around her, who had a rather scary sword arm but no wish for violence other than to protect those dear to her. And nothing more.


End file.
